speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yomi Pantheon
Yomi Yomi is the place where the long-dead go, all of the souls regardless of how they lived, end their journey in Yomi. Yomi is a place of psychic and spiritual pollution, a place of rot and decay where the end result is the end of existence and it is watched over by the Shinigami. A being who has tasted the food of Yomi will never truly leave. Souls in Yomi do not suffer, they exist, they become hollow, and then they cease to exist, with their only true regret being separation from the living. The Kami The leaders of the Yomi pantheon are known as the Kami, and they are considered beings of incredible duality, compared to the light and dark side of the moon or the opposite sides of a coin. They are almost never visible on the material plane, that is the job of the spirits and creatures they send down, or the proper place of avatars. There are thousands of Kami (well over 8,000, potentially millions) but the most powerful direct the multitude. It is an understanding among the people that worship the Yomi that the relationship between god and mortal is one of mutual benefit, therefore the Kami must provide support to those they are sworn to protect just as the mortals must provide support to their protectors. Strictly speaking most of the kami are powerful spirits created similarly to the Yokai, but many are immensely powerful. Some Kami focus their existence entirely on the heavens, while a great many more manipulate the material plane instead, the latter are called 'earthly kami'. The First Kami * Izanagi, Father of Life * Izanami, Mother of Life and Death The Great Kami * Amaterasu, the Rising Sun * Fujin, Daemon Wind * Hachiman, Guardian of War * Inari, Prosperous Fox * Kotoamatsukami, Those Who Came Before * Ōkuninushi, Kami Lord * Omoikane, Mind of the Heavens * Raijin, Stormborn * Ryujin, Sea-dragon * Suijin, Pure Waters * Susanoo, Storm King * Toyotama, Heavenly Grandmother * Tsukuyomi, the Waxing Moon * Takemikazuchi, the Wrestler * Takeminakata, Selfless Suwa The Lesser Kami * Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Dread-Star * Ajisukitakahikone, Thunder-born * Ame-no-oshidomimi, the Unwilling * Ame-no-torifune, Kami-Ship * Ame-no-wakahiko, the Foolhardy * Azumi, King of the Shore * Futsunushi, Lord of Blades * Isetsuhiko, the Lost Wind * Ishikori-dome, Master of Mirrors * Kagutsuchi, the Flame of Craft * Kisagai, the Blood clam * Kotoshironushi, Steward of Ebisu * Kuebiko, the Stationary Stare * Kuraokami, Snow Dragon * Kukurihime, the Censored Voice * Kojin, Hearthfire * Konohanasakuya-hime, Princess of Blossoms * Nai-no-Kami, Little Quake * Ōyamatsumi, Mountain's Father * Sukuna-Biko-Na, Dwarf Nephew * Suratahiko, King of the Earthly Kami * Seidai Myojin, Athletic Master * Tajimamori, kami of Sweets * Ta-no-Kami, Farmer's Friend * Tenjin, the Scholar * Ugajin, Harvest Serpent * Ukanomitama, Stored Prosperity * Uke Mochi, the Reviled * Umugi, the Hamaguri clam * Uzume, the Dancer The Seven Kami of Luck These seven deities are often enshrined together as the Kami of luck, and many of them seem to share similar portfolios, using shared influence and power to become stronger. There is an eighth Kami who is sometimes depicted in their shrines known as Kisshōten, but she is not an official member of the group. * Benzaiten, Universal Flow of Luck * Bishamonten, * Daikokuten, * Ebisu, Joyful Fisherman * Fukurokuju, Star of Luck * Hotei, Luck of Joy and Contentment * Jurojin, Luck of Longevity The Kami's Dark Legacy- the Yokai No other pantheon meddles in the affairs of the material plane as often as the Yomi. The areas which they oversee and the beings that they come in close contact with are so permanently enshrouded in divine forces that all manner of being, by accident or purpose, has come in contact with the great powers and changed for better or worse, many of them then leeching off of the life forces of the mortals that live in their lands, or seeking out more powerful sources of divine power or souls. Their constant and unceasing influence has warped even inanimate objects into creatures of terror or bewilderment. Some of the beings reached great levels of power through absorbing this energy, such as Yamata no Orochi. For a more complete list check Fantastic Bestiary of Sendoru. Category:Gods Category:Yomi Pantheon